Son Shinji
by Zerogoki
Summary: Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter sollte Shinji zu einem Lehrer, den Gendo ausgewält hatte. Aber Yui hatte einen Bruder und der nimmt Shinji unter seine Fitiche. Crossover
1. Prolog: Yui´s Bruder

**Son Shinji**

Mir gehört weder Neon Genesis Evangelion noch Dragon Ball.

Die Ereignisse DBGT werden nie passieren und Goku ist am Ende von DBZ nicht mit Oob verschwunden.

„......" gesprochen.

[.......] gedacht

...... telepatische Kommunikation

(.......) mein Senf

Prolog: Yui´s Bruder

Neo-Tokio-3 2004, zwei Tage nach Ikari Yui´s Verschwinden.

EVA-01 stand regungslos in seinem, dunklen Cage. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich eine Seele ‚besorgt', aber er hatte mehr als nur die Seele dieser Frau erhalten. Wenn das diese Typen von SEELE wüssten, sie hatten sich ihren schönen Plan bereits versaut, bevor er überhaupt richtig ins Rollen kam. Er hatte sich schon vorher von seinen Artgenossen unterschieden, er, Shogoki, der im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, aus der Urmutter geschaffen wurde. Doch nun warteten tief in ihm die Gene dieser Frau darauf, in ihm wieder zu erwachen und diese wahnsinnigen Szenarien, die sich ihr Mann und die alten Herren ausdachten endgültig zum Teufel zu jagen. Aber das hatte noch Zeit.

Plötzlich tauchte vor Shogoki ein Mann auf, er war groß, muskulös, aber schien so was wie Kämme nicht zu kennen. Er schwebte direkt vor der Brust des EVA und begann in Gedanken mit ihm zu sprechen: Schwester, Hallo, bist du da drin? Wie konnte das passieren? Hallo Kakarot mein Bruder. Das ich jetzt in diesem Monster stecke, war leider nötig um das überleben dieser Welt zu sichern. Bruder kümmere dich bitte um Shinji, er braucht jetzt einen guten Vater, der ihm Halt gibt. Ich weiß nicht welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, als ich diesen Bastart geheiratet habe. Lehre ihn stark zu sein, er wird es brauchen. Alles klar, Schwester, ich werde ihn behandeln, als währe er mein eigener Sohn. Danke Bruder, sag ihm, dass ich immer bei ihm sein werde. Mit einem Mal ging der Alarm los und aus den Lautsprechern hallte es: „ACHTUNG, ACHTUNG, ALLE SICHERHEITSKRÄFTE ZU CAGE DREI, MÖGLICHER EINDRINGLINGSALARM!", die Ansage wurde noch mehrere male wiederholt. Ich glaube, ich verschwinde jetzt besser, Tschüss Yui. Weidersehen Kakarot. Ich heiße jetzt Son Goku. , mit diesen Worten löste er sich in Luft auf.

Gendo betrat die Kommandozentrale: „Was ist passiert?"„Wir hatten kurzzeitig einen Kontakt in Cage drei, Muster Gold, leider wurde Gold nicht weiter definiert. Wir haben den Kontakt gerade eben wieder verloren, Sir.", antwortete einer der Techniker. „Ich wünsche eine Analyse."„Jawohl, Sir."Und schon war der Kommandant wieder weg.

Ein kleiner Junge stand, einsam, weinend auf einem Bahnsteig, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Was ist den los Kleiner, warum weinst du?"„Erst verschwindet meine Mammi und verlässt mich auch noch mein Vater ‚Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, ich habe keine Verwendung mehr, für dich.', hat er gesagt und ist einfach gegangen.", heulte der Junge. „Keine Sorge Shinji, jetzt bin ich ja da."„Wer sind sie und woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"„Ganz einfach, deine Mutter war meine Zwillingsschwester. Ich bin also dein Onkel, mein Name ist Goku. Deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, für dich zu Sorgen, falls ihr etwas zustößt."Er setze den Kleinen auf seine Schultern, nahm seine Reisetasche und verließ den Bahnsteig auf der Suche nach einem Ort, von dem aus er ungesehen Teleportieren konnte.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte das Telefon in Gendo´s Büro: „Ikari."„Guten Tag Herr Ikari, hier ist Hiroshi von Sektion 2. Sie hatten mich beauftragt, ihren Sohn abzuholen und für ihn zu Sorgen. Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ich, als ich am Bahnhof ankam, nur noch sehen konnte wie er mit einem Fremden Mann den Bahnsteig verließ. Ich habe versucht ihnen zu folgen, hab´ sie aber leider verloren. Ich sende ihnen die Details per E-Mail." „Was quatschen sie dann noch lange, finden sie ihn.", bellte Ikari ins Telefon und schlug den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Das Spiel beginnt

**Son Shinji**

Mir gehört weder Neon Genesis Evangelion noch Dragon Ball.

Die Ereignisse DBGT werden nie passieren und Goku ist am Ende von DBZ nicht mit Oob verschwunden.

„......" gesprochen.

[.......] gedacht

...... telepatische Kommunikation

(.......) mein Senf

Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt

Neo-Tokio-3 2015

„Leider sind zur Zeit, keine Verbindungen, im Großraum Tokio-3, möglich.", ertönte die Ansage aus dem Telefon und der Junge, er war jetzt vierzehn, legte wieder auf. „ACHTUNG; ACHTUNG, FÜR DEN GROßRAUM TOKIO-3 WURDE DER AUßNAHMEZUSTAND VERHÄNGT, BITTE BEGEBEN SIE SICH IN DIE SCHUTZRÄUME.", kam es aus den Lautsprechern. Shinji betrachtete den Brief, mit der Fahrkarte, von seinem Vater, „Komm! Gendo", mehr stand nicht drin. Dann viel sein Blick auf die Postkarte, sie zeigte eine junge, attraktive Frau, mit dunkel violetten Haaren und eine Nachricht: „Ich hole dich vom Bahnhof ab, bis dann. Katsuragi Misato"„Na toll, das währe mein erstes Date gewesen. Was soll´s ich muss in den Bunker. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wem diese Aura gehört, aber ich soll ja sowenig wie möglich auffallen.", seufzte er. Plötzlich erblicke er ein blauhaariges Mädchen, in einer Standart-Schuluniform, mitten auf der verlassenen Straße. Als er kurz von einem Vogelschwarm abgelenkt wurde verschwand sie einfach. [Wer war sie, etwas an ihr war so vertraut.] Weiter konnte er nicht mehr Grübeln. In der Nähe explodierte etwas, mehrere Senkrechtstarter tauchten auf und dann kam Es. Ein riesiges schwarzes Monster, dürre Arme und Beine, dicke mit Knochen gepanzerte Schultern und ein Vogelgesicht mitten auf der Brust. [Was zur Hölle, soll den das jetzt wieder sein?] Mit traurigem Blick beobachtete er wie das Monster einen Flieger nach dem Anderem von Himmel holte. [Die armen Schweine, es doch immer das Gleiche mit der Armee.] Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als neben im Reifen quietschten. Neben im kam ein blauer Renault Alpine zum stehen und die Fahrerin rief: „Hey, bist du Ikari Shinji?"„Son Shinji Ikari, wenn ich bitten darf."„Ich bin Misato, steig ein." Elegant glitt der Junge durch das offene Seitenfenster auf den Beifahrersitz. Misato musterte kurz den Jungen. Er trug grobe, schwarze Stiefel, abgetragene Bluejeans und ein weißes Muskelshirt. Sein ganzer Körper war dick mit Muskeln bepackt und auf seinen rechten Oberarm war ein Bild vom ägyptischen Todesgott Anubis eintätowiert. Eine weitere Explosion brachte sie dazu, ihren Wagen in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Ähm, Miss Katsuragi, was ist das eigentlich für ein Vieh?"„Das, war ein Engel, der Feind. Und bevor du fragst, es war nicht meine Idee sie so zu nennen. Hier lies das.", sie warf ihm eine Mappe zu und begann zu telefonieren: „Katsuragi hier. ... Ja, ich hab den Jungen. ... Haltet einen Car-Train für uns bereit. ... Ok, bis dann."Shinji beobachtete weiter, so gut es ging den Engel: „Äh, Miss Katsuragi, da stimmt was nicht."„Wie?", Misato warf einen Blick in Richtung Feind, dann stieg sie in die Eisen. Als der Wagen stand holte sie ein Fernglas heraus und beobachtete wie der Engel gerade über einen Hügel stapfte, als sich die Einheiten der Armee zurückzogen. „Hey, die werden doch nicht etwa. Scheiße, IN DECKUNG."Da explodierte auch schon der ganze Hügel mitsamt Engel, in einem gigantischen Feuerball. Sekunden später wurde der kleine Sportwagen von der Druckwelle umgeworfen.

„Was war das?", fragte Shinji, als er aus dem auf dem Dach liegendem Auto kroch. [Also, eins ist schon mal sicher, dieser Engel währe selbst für einen dreifachen Super-Sayajin, ein harter Gegner. Wenn nur dieser komische Schutzschild nicht währe.] „Das war eine N2-Mine. Einfach ausgedrückt, die Sprengkraft einer Atombombe, nur ohne Radioaktivität. Hilf mir mal mit dem Wagen."

Nachdem das Auto wieder auf den Rädern stand und sie es, mit Hilfe mehrerer geklauter Autobatterien, wieder zum laufen gebracht hatten, waren die beiden wieder unterwegs zu ihrem, Shinji immer noch unbekannten, Ziel.

„Sag´ mal, wieso eigentlich Son Shinji Ikari?"„Son ist der Name meines Onkels, er hat mich die letzten zehn Jahre aufgezogen und trainiert. Den Namen Ikari trage ich nur noch zum Andenken an meine Mutter. Und was gewisse andere Ikari´s in dieser Stadt angeht, wir sind nicht verwandt."„Was hat er dir den beigebracht?"„Mein Onkel hat mich, mit ein paar von seinen Freunden, die Kampfkunst gelehrt. Während mein Cousin dafür sorgte, dass mein Geist nicht zu kurz kam. Weißt du eigentlich, was der alte Bastart von mir will?"„Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung."

Gendo beobachtete gelassen wie die Generäle entsetzt sahen, wie der Engel, den N2-Angriff, praktisch unverletzt überstanden hatte, auf der großen Bildwand wieder erschien. „Ok, Ikari, wir übergeben hiermit an NERV, enttäuschen sie uns nicht.", sagte ein General, bevor die Militärs verschwanden. „Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Kozou, „Einheit 00 ist in Bakelit versiegelt."„Wir werden Einheit 01 nehmen."„Aber wir haben keinen Piloten."„Es wird rechtzeitig einer geliefert werden."

Der Cartrain verließ gerade den Tunnel und gab den Blick auf die Geofont frei. „Wow, ein echter Geosektor. Hier arbeitet der alte Sack also."„Ja genau, hier arbeiten wir."

Seit einer Weile irrten Misato und Shinji nun schon durchs Central Dogma. „Ähm, ich glaube wir waren hier schon mal.", meinte Shinji. „Na ja, ich bin auch noch neu hier. Was soll's, das System ist ja zum benutzen da."

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, erschien eine Blondine mit weißem Kittel vor den Beiden. „Was soll das Misato? Wir haben weder die Zeit, noch das Personal, für solche Scherze.", fragte sie kühl. „Oh hi, Ritsuko."„Ist das der Junge?" „Ja, das ist Son Shinji Ikari?"Die Frauen redeten noch eine Weile über Shinji, bis dieser sich einmischte: „Finden sie es nicht unhöflich, über mich zu reden, als währe ich nicht hier. Also, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, was dieses wertlose Stück Dreck von mir will und wie lange es dauert? Ich möchte in einem Monat an einem Turnier der Kampfkünste teilnehmen und muss noch trainieren."„Äh ich fürchte so schnell wirst du hier nicht wegkommen.", antwortete die überraschte Wissenschaftlerin, „Du machst Kampfsport, welchen?"„Freestile, ´ne Mischung aus allem Möglichen."

Nach einer kurzen Bootstour betraten die Drei einen dunklen Raum. „Kann mal Einer Licht machen?", rief Shinji. Als sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde schaute er in das Gesicht eines lila Riesenroboters, mit einem langen Horn auf der Stirn. [Und ich dachte Cell wären das Irrste, was ein Wissenschaftler produzieren kann. Aber das Ding schießt den Vogel ab.] „Was´n das?"„Evangelion Einheit 01 Shogoki. Eine Waffe in Menschengestalt, die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit."„Nicht übel."Misato schaute Shinji mit großen Augen an. [Er steht vor der mächtigsten Waffe überhaupt und alles was er sagt ist: Nicht übel.] „Misato, wir rücken aus.", sagte Ritsuko. „Aber Zerogoki ist noch außer Betrieb. Moment mal doch nicht etwa Shogoki, aber er hat sich noch nie bewegt"„Die Chancen für eine Aktivierung liegen bei 0,000009%, das ist nicht gleich Null."„Aber wir haben keinen Piloten."„Es ist gerade einer angekommen.", ertönte eine Stimme. Shinji sah sich um und erblickte Gendo, der durch ein Fenster, von einem Beobachtungsraum aus, in den Raum sah. Misato´s Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an Shinji hängen: „Er, aber Rei hat sieben Monate gebraucht mit EVA zu synchronisieren."„Alles was er machen muss, ist sich reinsetzen."Shinji stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum und schaute Gendo gelassen in die Augen: „Wieso hasst du mich hergeholt?", fragte er ihn. „Damit du EVA steuerst."„Ich frage noch mal, wieso hast du mich gerufen."„Hasst du nicht zugehört? Du sollst Eva steuern."„So, ich soll also dein Kanonenfutter spielen. Vergiss es."„Du bist ein Feigling. Weißt du das?"„Was du von mir hältst, ist mir so was von egal." „Dann verschwinde, für Feiglinge ist hier kein Platz.", Gendo aktivierte ein Com-System, „Fujutski, weg Rei auf, sie muss raus"„Bist du dir sicher. Das könnte sie töten."„Ja ich bin sicher. Rei, du musst raus, dein Ersatz ist nicht Einsatzbereit."„Hai.", antwortete Rei schwach.

Als Rei in den Cage gerollt wurde viel ihr sofort der etwa vierzehnjährige Junge auf, der mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossnen Augen, entspannt vor EVA-01 stand. Shinji hingegen wurde auf die Blauhaarige vor allem durch ihre Aura aufmerksam. Er hatte sie gespürt, seit er diesen Komplex betreten hatte. Er sondierte sie noch ein paar Sekunden. [Oh Mann, sie ist ja mehr tot als lebendig, aber die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen ist beeindruckend. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ihre Aura ähnelt sehr der von Onkel Goku. Eins ist sicher, in ihren Adern fliest Sayajinblut. Aber wieso ist sie hier. Was hasst du vor, du Bastart? Doch nicht etwa?] Er öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte zu Rei rüber. [Irgendwo her, kenn´ ich dieses Gesicht. Nur wo her?] Er sah wie das Mädchen sich unter Schmerzen aufrichtete. [Das kann er ihr nicht antun.] „Ok, die Steuerung von Einheit 01 auf Rei umschreiben.", kommandierte Ritsuko. [Ich hab´s gewusst.], dachte Shinji nur. Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, da einsteigen? , hörte Rei auf einmal eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, wurde sie unterbrochen: Nicht reden, nur denken. Mein Ersatz ist nicht Einsatzbereit, also werde ich gegen den Engel kämpfen. In deinem Zustand? Es gibt niemand anderen. Und außerdem bin ich jederzeit ersetzbar. Vergiss es, ich werde dieses Monster steuern. Du? , sie schaute sich im Cage um und ihr Blick blieb an Shinji hängen, der sie die ganze Zeit fixiert hatte. Gerade wurde ihr klar, dass es seine Stimme war, die sie hörte. Du bist mein Ersatz? Aber man sagte mir, du seihst nicht einsatzbereit. Ich hatte von Anfang an vor, dieses Ding zu steuern. Aber ich musste wissen, wie weit der Bastart da oben gehen würde, um mich da rein zu kriegen. Dann erbebte alles und Rei stürzte. Doch ehe sie wusste was los war, hatte Shinji sie bereits aufgefangen. Da die anderen Anwesenden abgelenkt waren, hatte nur Misato gesehen wie der Junge sich mit einer für Menschen unmöglichen Geschwindigkeit bewegt hatte. Im nächsten Moment bebte es wieder und über den Jugendlichen lösten sich ein paar Stahlträger aus der Decke. Kurz bevor die Träger in die beiden einschlugen, riss sich ein Arm des EVA los und die riesige Hand bildete ein schützenden Dach über den Kindern. „Das ist unmöglich, er kann sich nicht bewegen. Es ist ja nicht mal eine Kapsel eingeführt.", sagte Ritsuko ungläubig. „Er hat sie beschützt.", fügte Misato hinzu. Shinji sah Rei an. Wie heißt du? Ayanami Rei Son Shinji Ikari. Ich würde sagen, unser kleines Gespräch bleibt unter uns. Es würde sowieso keiner glauben. Rei überlegte kurz: [Wenn ich dem Commander erzählen würde, dass Shinji Ikari telepatische Kräfte, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er mir glaubt, er wird mich einfach ersetzen. Dieser Junge hat irgendwas, er strahlt so eine angenehme Wärme aus. Ich denke ich sollte mehr herausfinden, bevor ich zum Commander gehe.] Einverstanden Son Shinji Ikari. Shinji reicht. So und jetzt werde ich erst einmal diesem Vieh da oben, den Hintern versohlen. Er spürte ihr Blut auf seiner Hand, einige ihrer Verletzungen mussten aufgebrochen sein. „Ok, ich mach´s.", sagte Shinji dann laut. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Gendo nach. „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde mich in dieses lila Ungetüm setzen und raus gehen."„Dann mach.", war des Commanders Antwort. Nun übernahm Ritsuko wieder: „Schreibt Eva auf den neuen Piloten um."

Wenige Minuten später wurde der Entryplug in den Nacken des EVA geschraubt. „Basissprache auf Standart-Japanisch einstellen. Kapsel fluten."[Fluten, die wollen mich ertränken.] Reflexartig holte er tief Luft und hielt den Atem an. [So in spätestens einer halben Stunde muss ich wieder lufthohlen.] „Keine Angst, das ist LCL, es leitet den Sauerstoff direkt ans Blut weiter. Du kannst es Atmen.", versuchte Ritsuko Shinji zu beruhigen. Als Antwort setzte er einen empörten Blick auf und zeigte ihr einen Vogel. [Die Brühe atmen? Ihr habt doch einen Vogel.] Rei, die wollen mich in der Kapsel ertränken. HILFE! Haben sie dich nicht eingewiesen? Nein sie haben mich einfach in dieses Ding gesetzt und es dann mit dieser Brühe gefüllt. Sag´ mir was ich tun soll, ich kann meine Luft nur für eine halbe Stunde anhalten. Das ist LCL es ist atembar. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich dran. Bist du dir sicher? Ja. Na ja, mehr als sterben kann ich ja nicht. Shinji fasste sich ein Herz und lies das LCL in seine Lungen laufen und es war atembar. „Na Shinji, war es den so schlimm?", fragte Misato. „Wo ist die Kotztüte? Mir ist schlecht.", war seine Antwort. „Reiß dich zusammen, du bist doch ein Mann."„Du hasst gut reden, du musst ja nicht in dieser Brühe sitzen. Und jetzt macht Druck, ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier drinnen verbringen."„Ok, Shinji konzentrier dich. A-10-Nervenverbindungen schließen. Synchronisation beginnen.", kommandierte Dr. Akagi. „Synchronisation beginnt, Verbindungen stabil. Synchronisation etabliert. Synchronisationsrate 64,32%.", verkündete einer der Operatoren. „64,32%, sind sie sicher.", fragte Ritsuko nach. „Ich bestätige. Synchronisation stabil bei 64,32%."„Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent.", meinte Misato, „Bringt EVA in Startposition."

EVA-01 wurde in Startposition gebracht. „Interne Batterien zu 100% geladen."Misato holte sich vom Commander die Startfreigabe und rief dann: „EVA start."Shinji wurde in seinen Sitz gepresst als der Mecha den Schacht hinauf schoss. „YAAAHHHOOOWW!", schrie er, „Das ist geil."EVA erreichte die Oberfläche und das Umbrilikatkabel wurde angeschlossen. „Die letzten Verankerungen lösen, EVA freigeben.", kommandierte Misato. „Ok Shinji, EVA wird direkt von deinem Gehirn gesteuert, dass heißt er macht was du denkst. Denk nur ans laufen.", sagte Ritsuko. EVA machte einen Schritt und kam ins taumeln, stürzte aber nicht. „Shinji? Alles in Ordnung? Du musst dich konzentrieren.", sagte D. Akagi. „Das Konzentrieren ist nicht das Problem, es ist der Schwerpunkt von diesem Ding. Welcher Idiot hat die Wirbelsäule eingebaut? Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie Kopflastig das Ding ist? Es ist als würde ich mit einer Halskette aus Ziegelsteinen rumlaufen."„Kriegst du es hin?"„Ich denke schon."Und da tauchte auch schon der Engel auf. EVA stand mit verschränkten Armen da. „Shinji, willst du nicht in irgendeine Kampfposition gehen. Ich dachte dein Onkel hat dir das Kämpfen beigebracht.", fragte Misato. [Welcher Onkel?], dachten Gendo und Kozou gleichzeitig. „Noch nicht. Ich will erst sehen was er drauf hat.", kam die Antwort des Jungen. „Er hat vorhin eine ganze Armee vernichtet und einer N2-Mine wiederstanden. Reicht das nicht?"„Misato, wenn ich ein paar Ameisen zertrete. Kannst du dann daraus auf meine Fähigkeiten im direkten Nahkampf schließen?"Gerade als Misato antworten wollte, schnellten die Energielanzen des Engels auf Shogoki zu. Shinji befahl dem EVA zwar noch rechtzeitig Auszuweichen, aber die Einheit war schwerfälliger als erwartet und der ungewohnte Schwerpunkt half auch nicht viel. EVA wurde an der Schulter getroffen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in einige Gebäude. „Shinji, alles klar?", fragte Misato. „Ja.", fluchte er, „Das Ding hat nicht nur einen beknackten Schwerpunkt. Es ist auch noch so agil wie ein Betonklotz."[Ich muss den Kampf woanders hin verlagern. In den Gebäuden sind noch Menschen] Er richtete den EVA auf, versetzte dem Engel einen gewaltigen Tritt, mit dem er den Engel auf einen Vierhundert-Meter-Flug schickte. Dann schaute er sich in der Stadt um. Sein Blick blieb an einem verfallen wirkenden Viertel hängen. [Sieht verlassen aus. Ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber mit diesem Kabel komm´ ich nicht aus der Stadt raus.] EVA setzte sich in Bewegung und entfernte sich dabei vom Engel. „Wo wollen sie hin, Pilot?", fragte Gendo, „Sie sollen den Engel angreifen, nicht vor ihm fliehen."„Ich verlagere den Kampfschauplatz."„Sie werden das Ziel auf der Stelle angreifen. Das ist ein Befehl."Inzwischen nahm der Engel die Verfolgung von EVA auf. Shogoki hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um, inmitten der Abbruchhäuser, eine Abwehrhaltung einzunehmen, bevor der Engel ihn erreichte. Nun entwickelte sich ein harter Kampf. Der Engel ließ immer wieder seine Speere vorschnellen, während Shinji mit Schlägen und Tritten konterte. Dabei ebneten die beiden das halbe Viertel ein. Schließlich bekam Shinji die Oberhand. Der Engel musste schwere Schläge einstecken. Kurz bevor EVA-01 zum Todesstoß ansetzten konnte, wickelte der Engel sich, in Form einer Kugel, um EVA´s Kopf und löste eine gewaltige Explosion aus. In der Kommandozentrale hielten alle den Atem, um dann in Jubel auszubrechen, als Eva aus den Flammen stapfte und die Anzeigen das Überleben des Piloten anzeigten. „Ich hab´ ihn erledigt, komme jetzt zurück.", kam Shinji erschöpfte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Der Neue

**Son Shinji**

Mir gehört weder Neon Genesis Evangelion noch Dragon Ball.

Die Ereignisse DBGT werden nie passieren und Goku ist am Ende von DBZ nicht mit Oob verschwunden.

„......" gesprochen.

[.......] gedacht

...... telepatische Kommunikation

(.......) mein Senf

Kapitel 2: Der Neue

Nachdem Eva wieder im Cage stand, wurde Shinji einer eingehenden medizinischen Untersuchung unterzogen. Nun stand er auf dem Gang der Krankenstation und schaute, durch ein großes Panoramafenster, in die Geofont. Gerade wurde Rei den Gang hinuntergerollt und Shinji fragte den Arzt: „Wie geht´s ihr?"„Konnte besser sein. Wenn du nicht für sie raus gegangen wärst, würde sie nicht mehr leben."„Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, er hat sie nur geholt, damit ich einsteige."„Würde zu ihm passen. Na ja, wir müssen weiter."„Passen sie gut auf sie auf." „Werden wir.", damit ließen sie ihn wieder alleine.

„Ah, Shinji, da bist du.", Misato stellte sie neben den Jungen, der noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte. „Komm, Zeit das wir hier raus kommen."Shinji folgte ihr zum Fahrstuhl und sie warteten dort auf die Kabine. Als sich die Türen öffneten und den Blick auf den Commander freigaben, hatte Misato mit einem male das Gefühl, die Temperatur wäre um mindestens zehn Grad gefallen. Shinji betrat ruhig den Aufzug und legte eine Hand auf den Handlauf, Misato stellte sich hinter ihn. Der Fahrstuhl fuhr weiter. Während der Fahrt kämpfte Shinji gegen den Drang, Gendo eine rein zu hauen an, wobei sein Griff um den Handlauf immer fester wurde. Nachdem der Commander endlich ausgestiegen war, konnte man ein leises Knirschen hören, als Shinji das Profil seiner Hand tief in den Handlauf presste. Schließlich erreichten die Beiden ihre Etage.

„Weißt du schon, wo du wohnen wirst?", fragte Misato. „Soweit ich weiß, krieg´ ich ein Quartier im Hauptquartier zugeteilt."

„Du hast richtig gehört Rits, ich nehme ihn bei mir auf.", sagte Misato ins Telefon, die Antwort bestand in, für Shinji kaum zu verstehenden, Geschrei. Glaubte diese Frau wirklich, er würde zulassen, dass der Captain auf solche Ideen bei ihm kommt. „Keine Angst Dr. Akagi, ich werde ihr schon nichts antun."Augenblicklich brach das Geschrei ab und Misato schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt.", kam Ritsuko´s eingeschnappte Stimme aus dem Hörer, davor sie die Verbindung trennte. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir das Ok.", meinte Shinji.

Etwas später waren beide mit Misato´s Wagen unterwegs, sie hielten gerade an einem Aussichtspunkt über der Stadt. „Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Shinji. „Ich möchte dir was Tolles zeigen."Sie lehnte sich auf das Geländer und deutete auf die Stadt unter ihr. „Na toll, eine verlassene Stadt.", sein Blick viel auf den Stadtteil, den er, zusammen mit dem Engel, eingeebnet hatte, „Na ja, ein EVA in der Stadt erspart die Abrissfirma." „Nicht weiter schlimm. Die Gegend war eh kaum noch bewohnt. Früher wohnten dort die Bauarbeiter, jetzt ist dort alles verweist." Sirenen heulten auf. „Es geht los."Auf den vielen Freiflächen in der Innenstadt öffneten sich riesige Schotts und Häuser wurden ausgefahren. „Wow, die Gebäude wachsen aus dem Boden." „Shinji, dies ist Neo-Tokio 3, eine Festung, gebaut gegen die Engel. Die Stadt, die du beschützt hasst."

Ein blauer Sportwagen schlitterte gekonnt in eine Parklücke vor einem Apartmentblock. Eine junge Frau und ein Teenager stiegen aus. Sie trug eine Einkaufstüte, während er eine Reisetasche transportierte. Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den vierten Stock. Misato zog ihre Schlüsselkarte durch den Leser und die Tür zog sich in die Wand zurück. „Es ist ein bisschen unordentlich, ich bin auch gerade erst eingezogen."Er betrat die Wohnung und traute seinen Augen nicht. [Das nennt sie ein bisschen unordentlich. Onkel Goku und Vegeta können kein solches Chaos anrichten.] Nachdem er seine Tasche abgestellt hatte, drückte ihm seine neue Mitbewohnerin die Einkäufe in die Hand: „Kannst du die bitte in den Kühlschrank räumen."Shinji stakste vorsichtig durch die Müllhalde, immer darauf gefasst, dass irgendetwas zwischen den Klamotten, halbleeren Instandgerichten und Bierdosen, auftaucht und ihn anspringt. Wer konnte schon wissen, was für ein Biotop hier entstanden war. Er erreichte den Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und sah hinein. Ihm war sofort klar, dass er bis zum nächsten Einkauf, nur Leitungswasser trinken würde. Der ganze Kühlschrank war mit Bier, Snacks und Eis gefüllt. [Wovon lebt sie bloß.] „Misato, was ist mit dem anderen Kühlschrank?"„Geht schon in Ordnung, er schläft wahrscheinlich noch."[Wer schläft?]

Ritsuko ging noch mal in Ruhe die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung von Shinji durch. Es war fast unheimlich, Rei´s körperliche Fähigkeiten lagen bereits über dem, Was Menschen eigentlich möglich war, aber Shinji übertraf sie bei weitem. Seine Muskelstruktur war noch kompakter als Rei´s, sie hatte bereits etwa doppelt so viel Muskelmasse wie normale Menschen, da ihre Muskeln aber wesentlich kompakter waren, viel es nicht auf. Shinji hatte das Vierfache ihrer Muskelmasse. Weiterhin waren seine Knochen wesentlich stabiler als normal, aber ihm fehlten die erhöhten Regenrationsfähigkeiten von Rei. Sie würde ein Paar Fitnesstests für ihn ansetzten, um herauszufinden, wie leistungsfähig er wirklich war. Das Verrückteste aber, war sein Steißbein. Es war nach außen gebogen und endete abrupt, so als hätte er einen Schwanz gehabt, diesen aber abgeschnitten. Seine Stoffwechselwerte beunruhigten sie aber, er verbrauchte zu viel Energie für einen Menschen, er würde mehr Nahrung brauchen als normale Menschen. [Was bist du, Shinji Ikari.]

Shinji und Misato saßen gerade beim Abendessen, es gab´ Misato´s Spezialität, Instandgerichte mit Bier zubereitet. Shinji aß es einfach, obwohl es praktisch ungenießbar war. Aber erstens war er immun gegen die meisten Gifte und Krankheiten und zweitens würden ihn seine Instinkte irgendwann dazu zwingen alles, was nur im Entferntesten essbar sein könnte, zu vertilgen. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er, zum Glück, nicht ganz so viel Nahrung wie sein Onkel oder sein Cousin, trotzdem aß er immer noch ein Vielfaches von dem was normale Menschen aßen. Als er merkte, dass sein „Essen"lehr war, stand und bereitete zwei weitere Portionen zu. [Zum Glück konnte ich Misato überreden, mehr zu kaufen.]

Nachdem Shinji zwölf Portionen verdrückt hatte und die Auslosung des Haushaltsplanes beendet war, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Misato schaute ihm nach und nuckelte nachdenklich an einer Bierdose. [Wie hat er dass geschafft] Ihr Blick viel auf den Haushaltsplan. Shinji hatte alle Koch-Jobs und das Einkaufen. Misato musste immer abwaschen und die Wäsche machen. Beim Hausputz waren sie abwechselnd dran. [Wie kommt so ein Ergebnis bei „Schere-Stein-Papier"zustande. Er muss gemogelt haben. Nur wie?]

Shinji´s erste Begegnung mit Pen-Pen verlief unspektakulär. Er spürte die Anwesenheit des Pinguins bereits, bevor er das Bad betrat und wartete einfach bis frei war.

Am übernächsten Morgen wartete vor der Tokio-3-Junior-High ein Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und Rattenschwänzen in den schwarzen Haaren. Ihr Name war Horaki Hikari, die Klassensprecherin der 2-A. Der Direktor hatte ihr eine Mail geschickt, dass heute ein neuer Schüler, ein gewisser Son Shinji Ikari, in ihre Klasse kommen würde. Nun wartete sie auf ihn. Schließlich viel ihr ein Junge auf, der gerade auf den Hof geschlendert kam. Statt der Schuluniform trug er schwarze Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt. „Hallo, bist du Son Shinji Ikari?", rief sie ihm zu. „Ja.", rief er zurück als er zu ihr lief. „Hallo, ich bin Shinji." „Horaki Hikari, die Klassensprecherin der 2-A. Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Du kommst in unsere Klasse. Äh, wo ist deine Uniform?" „Leider war gerade keine in meiner Größe vorrätig. Ich kriege meine Uniformen erst nächste Woche."Hikari musterte ihn eingehend. [Junge Junge, der ist ja ein richtiger Schrank.] „Komm´ mit, ich gebe dir deinen Laptop und die Bücher."

„Aufstehen. Verbeugen. Setzen.", schrie Hikari, als der Lehrer, gefolgt von Shinji eintrat. „Klasse, ab heute haben wir einen neuen Mitschüler. Wenn sie sich bitte vorstellen würden.", sagte der Lehrer. „Hallo, ich bin Son Shinji Ikari. Ich spiele Cello und mag Kampfsport. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."Er setze sich an den Fensterplatz in der letzten Reihe und der Lehrer, bei dem sie den Großteil der Stunden hatten, begann den Unterricht.

Die folgende Woche verlief ereignislos. Bis Misato ins Büro des Kommandanten gerufen wurde. „Captain Katsuragi, ihre Wohngemeinschaft mit dem Third Children scheint gut zu funktionieren."„Ja, Sir. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus."„Wie sie wissen, wurde die Unterkunft des First Children, beim letzten Kampf zerstört."„Ja, Sir. Das Third Children hatte den Kampf in das Viertel in dem das First Children wohnte verlagert, da er der Meinung war, dass die Gefährdung von Zivilisten dort geringer ist."„Genau. Ich übergebe ihnen hiermit das Sorgerecht für das First Children, des Weiteren wird sie bei ihnen Quartier beziehen. Hier sind die nötigen Papiere. Wegtreten."„Jawohl Sir."Sie nahm die Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum. „Du läst Rei einfach so von der Hand?", fragte Kozou als Misato weg war. „Der Junge hat sie jeden Tag auf der Krankenstation besucht. Sie beginnt sich ihm zu öffnen. Sie ist für das Szenario nutzlos geworden. Aber solange uns noch die Engel bedrohen ist sie uns als Pilot noch nützlich. Danach wird sie ersetzt."„Und was machen wir solange?"„Herausfinden wer dieser Onkel Goku ist, von dem der Junge immer redet."

Shinji saß gerade bei Rei am Bett als Misato mit Ritsuko ins Zimmer kam. „Also Rei, deine Verletzungen sind gut verheilt, du kannst heute entlassen werden. Ich einer Woche können wir dann die letzten Verbände abnehmen.", sagte die Ärztin. „Hat mir der Kommandant schon ein neues Quartier zugewiesen?", fragte Rei. „Ja, du ziehst bei uns ein.", antwortete Misato. Der Captain wurde von zwei fragenden Blicken und einem Ausdruckslosen getroffen. „Hey, seht mich nicht so an, Kommandant Ikari hat gerade eben das Sorgerecht für Rei übertragen. Ich habe es selber noch nicht verdaut."„Ok, Rei zieh dich an, wir warten draußen auf dich.", sagte Ritsuko und verließ mit Shinji und Misato den Raum.

Am Abend saßen Misato und die Children am Esstisch. Der Captain war ziemlich überrascht als Rei erst nach der achten Portion satt war. [Bloß gut, dass die Kinder auch Gehalt kriegen, sonst würde ich verarmen.] Nach dem setzte sich Misato vor den Fernseher und Shinji ging in Richtung Wohnungstür. „Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Rei. „ich geh´ noch ein Bisschen aufs Dach, trainieren."„Was, trainieren?"„Kampfsport. Willst du mitkommen. Ich kann dir ja ein paar Tricks zeigen."„Gerne." „Misato, wir sind dann auf dem Dach.", rief der Junge ins Wohnzimmer, bevor die beiden Piloten die Wohnung verließen.

Der Apartmentblock den die Piloten-Wg bewohnte hatte ein großes Flachdach. Hier gab es genug Platz, um Kampfsport zu trainieren. Als Rei Shinji bei seinen Übungen beobachtete, erinnerte sie sich an die Aufzeichnungen des Kampfes zurück, die ihr der Subkommandant auf der Krankenstation gezeigt hatte, als sie die Perfektion und die, immer schneller werdende Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen sah, verstand sie langsam warum er sich so über die mangelnde Agilität der EVA beschwert hatte. [Wie macht er das, ich kann seinen Bewegungen nicht mehr folgen.] „Shinji, wie kannst du dich so schnell bewegen? Ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen."Er unterbrach sein Training. „Das kommt durch langes Training. Wenn du willst bring ich´s dir bei."„Ja, bitte."„Gut aber du solltest mal mit Misato einkaufen gehen. Eine Schuluniform ist keine geeignete Trainingskleidung. Und ich muss mir noch ein paar Dinge von meinem Onkel besorgen. Aber heute können wir ja erst mal mit dem Ki beginnen."„Ki?"„Das ist die Energie, die von jedem Lebewesen erzeugt wird, man kann sie auch als die Lebensenergie bezeichnen. Diese Energie zu kontrollieren ist die Grundlage, wenn man ein wirklicher Meister der Kampfkunst werden will. Wenn man die Energie, die im eigenen Körper benutzt, so nennt man diese Ki, wenn man hingegen die Energie von Anderen oder der Natur, dem Planeten selbst, abzieht nennt man diese Chi. Meine Kampftechniken beruhen fast ausschließlich auf dem Ki. Mit diesen Energien kann man nicht nur Körperkraft, Geschwindigkeit, Reaktionen, Ausdauer und Wahrnehmung vorübergehend verbessern. Sondern auch zum Beispiel fliegen."Er begann etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden zu schweben. „Oder sie zu Energieballen und Ähnlichen formen."Er landete und ließ in seiner Hand einen kleinen weiß leuchtenden Ball entstehen. „Könnte ich das auch?" „Da bin ich sogar ziemlich sicher. Aber du musst vorsichtig sein, wenn du zu viel auf einmal konzentrierst, werden es die Sensoren der MAGI bemerken. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du die darauf folgenden Fragen beantworten möchtest. Außerdem ist dein Körper noch untrainiert und noch nicht ganz geheilt, zuviel Energie würde dich zerreißen."Rei nickte bestätigend. „Gut setz dich jetzt bitte möglichst bequem hin, schließe die Augen und entspann´ dich."Rei lies sich nieder und schloss ihre Augen, Shinji setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und nahm ihre Hände. „Nun konzentriere dich nur auf dich selbst. Am Anfang ist es am leichtesten wen man sich das Ki, als eine Art Wärmequelle irgendwo im Körper vorstellt."Er konnte spüren wie sie sich immer weiter anspannte. „Nein, du musst dich entspannen, du darfst das Ki nicht zwingen, du kannst es nur leiten. Pass auf, ich werde jetzt etwas von meinem Ki in deinen Körper leiten und damit dein eigenes hervorlocken."Rei konnte spüren wie eine sanfte Wärme von ihren Händen aus, langsam in ihren Körper floss. Aber da war noch etwas, in ihrer Brust erschien eine weitere Wärme, die sich langsam mit der in ihren Armen vereinigte.

Als die Beiden zwei Stunden später in die Wohnung zurückkehrten, konnte Rei ihr Ki bereits ohne fremde Hilfe hervorrufen und es spüren. Misato erwartete sie bereits: „Geht jetzt ins Bett, Morgen ist Schule.", sagte sie nur. „Misato, kannst du mal mit Rei einkaufen gehen, sie im Grunde nichts außer dem, was sie gerade an hat.", fragte Shinji. „Gute Idee, eigentlich wollte ich heute noch ihr einkaufen, aber die uns ja ewig nicht aus dem Hauptquartier gelassen. Was meinst du Rei, gehen wir morgen Nachmittag einkaufen?"„Ich würde es begrüßen.", antwortete Rei, bevor sie im Bad verschwand.

Rei´s Zimmer war im Moment noch, bis auf einen Futon und einen Stuhl, lehr. Sie lag nun seit fast einer Stunde wach auf dem Futon und starrte an die Decke. Es war alles so ungewohnt und leise, viel zu leise. Ihr fehlte der allgegenwärtige Baulärm, ihrer alten Wohnung. Auch war der Raum ungewohnt warm.

Shinji war gerade eingeschlafen, als er spürte wie Rei sein Zimmer betrat. Rei, was machst du hier? Ich kann nicht schlafen. Es ist alles so ungewohnt. Das macht mir Angst. Kann ich mich zu dir legen? Shinji öffnete die Augen und erblickte die splitternackte Rei. Er wollte erst ablehnen, doch dann fühlte er wie sie immer ängstlicher wurde. Na gut, komm her. Rei kroch zu, dem ebenfalls nackten, Shinji unter die Decke. Als sie er seine kräftigen Arme um sie legte, schlief sie sofort friedlich und Angstfrei ein. Auch für Shinji war ihre Nähe irgendwie beruhigend.

Am nächsten Morgen war Shinji bereits am Frühstück, als Rei, immer noch nackt aus dem Bad kam und dabei, der völlig verkaterten, Misato in die Arme lief. „Morgen Rei. ... Mein Gott Rei zieh dir doch was an, du kannst doch nicht einfach nackt durch die Wohnung laufen."Rei schaute den Captain nur ratlos an. Sie hat recht Rei, man sollte nicht nackt durch die Wohnung laufen. Geh´ dich anziehen und dann komm frühstücken. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, während Misato im Bad verschwand.

Als Misato am Frühstückstisch ihr „Erstes-Bier-am-Morgen-inklusive-Kriegsschrei-Ritual"abzog, fuhr Rei erschrocken zusammen. Keine Panik, daran gewöhnt man sich. , beruhigte sie Shinji. „Und, wie war die erste Nacht im neuen Heim, Rei?", fragte Misato, nachdem sie Ritual vollendet hatte. „Gut, Shinji´s Bett war sehr angenehm."„Schön schön."Inzwischen hatte Shinji die Bento´s der Beiden fertig. „Komm Rei, wir müssen los."Sie packten ihre Bento´s ein und verließen die Wohnung, während Misato ein weiteres Bier lehrte. [Es ist schön, dass so gut einlebt. ... Moment mal. Shinji´s Bett?] „REI! SHINJI!", schrie sie, aber die Beiden waren bereits weg. [Na ja, da wird´ ich wohl bis heut´ Nachmittag warten müssen.]

„Morgen Toji, sieht man dich auch mal wieder.", rief Kensuke, als ein großer Junge im Trainingsanzug ins Klassenzimmer kam. „Wo bist du die Ganze Woche gewesen?", wollte Hikari wissen. „Ich war die meiste Zeit bei meiner Schwester im Krankenhaus. Sie ist bei diesem Kampf verschüttet worden und mein Vater und mein Großvater haben zu viel zu tun, um bei ihr zu sein. Wenn ich den Piloten dieses Roboters erwische. Der Idiot hat das ganze Haus über ihr eingerissen.", erklärte er. „Ach, ja. Wir haben einen Neuen."„Na ja, zehn verschwinden und einer kommt dazu."„Was erwartest, nach dem Kampf? Das ganze Bauarbeiterviertel ist nur noch eine flache Ebene. Wer nicht beruflich an Tokio-3 gebunden ist, verlässt die Stadt und ihre Kinder nehmen sie natürlich mit."„Wie wahr, wie wahr." „Weißt das es Gerüchte gibt, dass der Neue was mit NERV und diesem Roboter zu tun hat?"„Was soll den das heißen?" „Na ja, immerhin ist direkt nach dem Kampf hier aufgetaucht. Und ich hab´ ein bisschen rumgehackt. Jetzt kommt´s, er ist der Sohn des NERV-Kommandanten."„Und wo ist der Typ jetzt?" „Dreh´ dich einfach um. Er kommt gerade mit Ayanami rein.", sagte Kensuke, mit deutlich überraschten Gesicht. Auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Schüler konnte man Überraschung und Unglauben sehen. Toji drehte sich um und erblickte den muskelbepackten Shinji, der gerade mit Rei zu ihren Sitzplätzen ging.

Die Art und Weise, wie Shinji, im Laufe des Tages, Fragen im Bezug auf NERV und den Roboter auswich, über zeugte Toji davon, dass er der Pilot ist.

In der Mittagspause fing Toji Shinji und Rei ab. „Hey Neuer, mitkommen." Er führte die beiden zu der Außenmauer, die das Schulgelände abgrenzte. Dort angekommen, versuchte er Shinji eine reinzuhauen, aber der fing die Faust mit einer Hand auf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was soll das?"„Wegen dir Idioten, liegt meine Schwester im Krankenhaus und wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder laufen können."„Du hast es also rausgekriegt. Sie war wohl in einem der Gebäude in der Innenstadt, oder?" „Ja, und du musstest ja alles platt machen."„Hör zu, ich hätte viel lieber außerhalb der Stadt gekämpft, aber dieses Ding war bereits zu weit vorgedrungen. Und jetzt beruhige dich. Wenn du dich prügelst hilft das deiner Schwester auch nicht. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe mit Absicht die Halbe Stadt eingeebnet?"„Nein, ich glaube ich musste einfach mal Dampf ablassen."„Glaube mir ich kenne das."

Als die Beiden nach Hause kamen, war Misato noch bei NERV. Die Beiden gingen wieder aufs Dach.

Am Abend, als Rei und Shinji in die Wohnung zurückkehrten, hatte ihre Erziehungsberechtigte schon zu viel getrunken, um nach irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Eine weitere Woche später war Rei die letzten Verbände los und wieder voll einsatzfähig. Sie hatte inzwischen eine feste telepatische Verbindung mit Shinji etabliert. Shinji hatte inzwischen seinem Onkel einen Besuch abgestattet. Jetzt waren er und Rei wieder auf dem Dach, sie trug diesmal auch passende Kleidung. Shinji trug wie immer einen Kampfanzug, der wie der seines Onkels aussah, orange mit schwarzem T-Shirt und Stiefel. Rei´s hingegen war hellblau, ihr T-Shirt und die Stiefel waren weiß. Rei, ab jetzt brauchen wir uns wegen der Sensoren der Magi keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ich mir, als ich bei meinem Onkel war, einen Aura-Dämpfer besorgt. Im Umkreis von einem Kilometer ist es nicht mehr möglich Ki- und Chi-Auren, auf eine Entfernung von mehr als zehn Metern zu Orten. Allerdings musste ich ihn, wegen seiner Größe und dem Energiebedarf, fest im Keller installieren, wir können ihn also nicht mitnehmen. Also können wir hier, mit voller Stärke trainieren? , fragte Rei. Wenn wir am Boden bleiben ja. Die umliegenden Gebäude bieten keine Möglichkeit dieses Dach einzusehen. Solange wir nicht zu hoch springen oder fliegen, können uns die Agenten von NERV nicht beobachten. Ich muss nur die Wanzen und Kameras entsorgen, dann kann´s weitergehen. Er konzentrierte sich kurz. Rei konnte spüren, wie er einen kurzen Ki-Impuls abgab. So das Ungeziefer ist weg. Jetzt wird das Trainingsgelände vorbereitet. Er begann sich mit eine unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er den Steinbelag, der das Dach bedeckte, auf etwa fünfzehn Metern Breite weg geschoben. Dann holte er eine kleine Kapsel hervor, drückte auf den Kopf am Ende und warf sie in das frei geräumte Areal. Es gab einen leisen Knall und auf einmal lag eine große, zu einem Ballen zusammengefaltete Matte auf dem Dach. Rei, hilfst du mir mal? Sie breitenden die Matte aus und bedeckten sie mit einer Steinschicht. Das Kabel, das an der Matte befestigt war, legte sie, unter den Steinen versteckt, zu dem Häschen das den Motor und die Seilwinden des Fahrstuhls enthielt und schlossen es dort an die Stromversorgung an. Und wozu ist diese Matte jetzt? , fragte Rei. Stell dich einfach drauf. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und er tippte auf einer Fernbedienung rum. Plötzlich spürte Rei, wie ihr Körper immer schwerer wurde. Die Matte kann Gravitationen bis zum siebenhundertfachen Niveau der Erdschwerkraft erzeugen. An der Unterseite erzeugt sie noch ein entgegen gesetztes Gravitationsfeld, um nicht durch das Dach zu brechen. Zum trainieren gibt es nichts Besseres. , erklärte er. Den Rest der Woche trainierten sie praktisch jede freie Minute, was für Rei hauptsächlich Krafttraining bedeutete.

Fortsetzung folgt.


End file.
